Slumber Party
by Emilie
Summary: Willow and Buffy do the 'girly' thing.


Slumber Party Title: Slumber Party   
Author: Emilie   
Disclaimer: I don't own um.   
Setting: Season 4 beginning right after Buffy and Willow move in w/each other before everything turns to crap.   
Distribution: http://www.emiliekitten.com   
  
For Little Faith. You responded to my challenge. I think I got everything. Challenge at the end of the e-mail.   
~*~   
"Mentos fresher. . . " Willow sang along with the happy people on the commercial. She blushed furiously as Buffy, her best friend tossed a fluffy pillow at her. Pure white feathers exploded as a corner of the pillow tore. Buffy made little annoyed sounds at the mess and plopped down in front of her best friend, letting her braid her long blonde hair.   
  
"This is good. I missed our little girl nights together y'know? It seems like with us starting college. . . we haven't gotten to be together as much." 

"Buffy, we live together." Her best friend shrugged.   
  
"I know. But, still!"   
  
"I wish it was under different circumstances that we get bond-time. Y'know."   
  
"Yeah. I don't know why they didn't hire you Will! Your perfect for the job! A computer consultant at the old library! Who could be more perfect?" Willow sighed.   
  
"Somebody who's not me. That's okay though, I'm used to rejection."   
  
"Aww." Buffy said, then squeaking as Willow tugged her hair a bit too hard.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"S'okay."   
  
"Oh well. I can do without a job, I just. . . saw the 'help wanted' sign and thought, gee! I could do that a couple hours a day and still pass all my classes. I just thought. . ."   
  
"I know. They're stupid for not hiring you."   
  
"Ah well. I'll be stuck with my Star Wars reruns on USA on Sunday afternoons rather then stuck in some musty old basement. Who cares? I'll just use the force and made them get a computer virus!" Willow said, evilly laughing.   
  
Her best friend laughed along with her. "That's the spirit."   
  
They fell into a comfortable silence watching the television and Willow braiding Buffy's hair for a few minutes. Just as she was finished there was a knock at the door. They glanced at each other, it was almost eleven o'clock. Buffy bounded to her feet and grabbed the cross they kept in the night table next to the door before slowly opening it. "Oz!" She exclaimed, and walked back into the room without a invitation. Just to be careful.   
  
Willow jumped to her feet and tried not to blush at the fuzzy bunny slippers and matching t-shirt she was wearing. It wasn't like Oz hadn't seen her in less. . . "Oz, what are ya doing here so late? Not that I don't want you here. . . its just raining out! and your all wet. . . " to do damage control she went and hugged him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before stepping away.   
  
Oz smiled from beneath droppy spikes and Willow noticed he had a hand behind his back. "I brought you a present, m'lady." She tried not to melt as he used one of her favorite endearments. He pulled out a little stuffed raccoon and handed it to her. It was adorable. Willow 'awwed' and felt a huge smile coming over her face. "That's raccoon the raccoon. To cheer you up." He grinned.   
  
"I love him, Oz! Thankyou!" Willow leapt forward and gave him a huge hug, knowing her night-shirt was getting even more wet then it had been before. The raccoon was squished between them for a moment and suddenly the theme from "Annie" erupted from the little stuffed tune. Oz immediately started humming along. Willow grinned. "My favorite musical!"   
  
"I know."   
  
"Oz, you are by far the best boyfriend ever. Anybody ever tell you that?"   
  
"Yes. You. Yesterday."   
  
"Well, that song Angel Mine came on. . . you know how much I love that song. . . " Oz just nodded. "Plus it reminds me of us."   
  
Buffy cleared her throat, bringing Willow back to the now. She turned to her friend. "Buffy, we can't send him out into the rain." Buffy shrugged and got up, moving to the dresser she pulled out a pink nightie. "You can stay Oz. If you wear this." Willow stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. Both girls stopped laughing as Oz stripped off his t-shirt.   
  
"Alright."   
~*~End~*~   
Ditto this for me. Have I ever posted a challenge? If I did it was a   
very long time ago. I've been slowing working on one for later this   
year. But I want a feel better fic! 

I just found out that I am a reject. Odd how not surprised I was by   
the fact that they don't want me in the Silver Key Sophmore Honorary   
Society. Not surprised by it but a little depressed. Okay. I'm a big   
loser. I really actually wanted to get into the stupid organization so   
I could do stupid volunteer work and help some stupid people. Okay, so   
I'm very upset. Anyway. Anybody want to write a story for me? Any   
kind. 

Try including   
*Mentos   
*A feather (or feathers)   
*The song "Angel Mine" by Cowboy Junkies   
*A stuffed animal named for what it is (a teddy bear named "Bear" or a   
plushy piggy named "Pig" for example)   
*Mention of the weather (be it rainy, sunny, snowy, just mention it)   
*Star Wars reference (the old ones, not the prequels)   
*Rejection.   
*Oz humming part of a broadway showtune (any broadway showtune) 

Okay? I love fluff, I love angst, so anything will do. Make me   
happier. Please. I need this. I'm sad. 

Little Faith   
(insert sig here) 


End file.
